


Will You Be My Bunny?

by redcupcake



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluffy, High School AU, M/M, angry lotus, bunny wei ying, cold prince lan zhan, soft Wangxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcupcake/pseuds/redcupcake
Summary: "Man---he doesn't even want you.""He does.""He never said it.""He doesn't like talking much, he never says anything."





	1. Wei Ying.

"Lan Zhan!"

Wangji sighed as he heard the cheerful voice behind him, he wasn't the only one who sighed though, Jiang Cheng also sighed right before rolling his eyes.

"Lan Zhan!--- I guess he didn't hear me~" He chuckled at the girl while pointing at Wangji, running after him while holding onto his backpack.

"Slow down! Wait for me!"

Lan Wangji didn't stop or looked back but he actually slowed down, not letting others realize it.Nobody noticed it anyway, cause it had been a while since the school started and now everyone knew Wei Wuxian's obsession over Lan Wangji, and everyone also knew Wangji didn't give a damn about it.

"Are you going to cafeteria?" He asked with a smile on his face, still breathing heavily because of running and pushing people away to reach him.

"Mm." Wangji said, which made Wei Wuxian's smile get wider.

"Me too! Let's eat together, have you seen the new student? He is really kind and I think--" He started to talk about the shits nobody actually cared, again.This was the usual Wei Wuxian anyway.

"Is he going to cafeteria again? Why?" Wen Ning furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the two walking away. "He just ate with us."

"I know." Jiang Cheng shook his head. "Pathetic." He whispered before walking in the class.He didn't know why his troublemaker brother was so interested in Lan Wangji, just like everybody else.Actually Wei Wuxian was pretty popular, not just in school but in everywhere he went.He didn't have problems about making friends, he was never alone anyway.But Lan Wangji was the opposite, he was always choosing to sit alone, even if he was with others he wasn't talking too much.Lan Xichen once said it was just his personality, nobody actually heard him saying more than three sentences if it wasn't about classes.But he wasn't the shy and intoverted guy either, even the way he walked was making it obvous that he had no problems about self esteem.Everyone realized that he actually chose to be like this, and nobody dared to change it anyway.

Well, except Wei Wuxian, of course the damn bastard who always found trouble would have to put his nose in this.

At first Jiang Cheng thought he found Lan Wangji interesting cause there were a lot of rumors about him since he never actually talked, or even looked at others face.Plus his uncle being the scariest teacher wasn't helping, everyone was making up therioes like him getting abused at house or getting forced to have a strict life.Whatever it was, Lan Wangji was the mysterious boy in the school, and Jiang Cheng thought just like always Wei Wuxian was pushing his luck and playing around.But it had been months, and he was still following Lan Wangji around even if he didn't get any reactions.

"Man---he doesn't even want you." Nie Huaisang chuckled and it caused Wei Wuxian to glare at him.

"He does."

"He never said it." This time Jiang Cheng said, putting his backpack on the desk as he approached.

"He doesn't like talking much, he never says anything." Wei Wuxian said, his lips were like almost pouting and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at that.

"But for real, what's your deal?" Nie Huaisang leaned closer with a naughty smile. "Are you playing something? Is it a bet?" He nudged Wei Wuxian's shoulder but the taller guy shook his head.

"I just like him, he is funny." He said and Nie Huaisang's jaw dropped, literally.

"He is funny? He doesn't even talk."

"He does." Wei Wuxian furrowed his eyebrows. "He just doesn't talk too much."

"But--"

"Your funny boy is here, and it seems like your seat is taken." Jiang Cheng said as the two were discussing and both of them turned their heads to the direction he was looking at, the left corner of the class.

"Is that Mian Mian?" Nie Huaisang tilted his head. "She seems shy." He smiled because the girl seemed really shy as she kept taking glances at Hanguang-Jun, who was reading something.

"Hey." Jiang Cheng touched someone's arm as Wei Wuxian was still staring at the scene, not looking at anywhere else. "Does Mian Mian like him?" His brother asked one of their classmates and Wei Wuxian looked at the boy now, wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh---Probably." The boy chuckled after seeing the scene. "Who doesn't like him? If he would give them a chance all girls would try it anyway." He said before turning back to his business and Jiang Cheng looked at his pain in the ass brother, who seemed even more pissed now.The boy was actually right cause Hanguang-Jun had the looks of a prince, he was good at everything he did and even though he didn't talk too much he was always kind to others, nobody saw him being rude or anything close to that.At first days a lot of girls tried to get close to him but they gave up since Hanguang-Jun was so uninterested.

Jiang Cheng took a breathe before slapping Wei Wuxian's shoulder.

"It's your seat, you don't have anywhere else to sit if you don't want to spend the rest of the day with Su She." He said as he sat down and after few seconds Wei Wuxian nodded, causing Jiang Cheng to roll his eyes for the nth time.Wei Wuxian was smart, really smart, but he was an idiot when it came to little things and Jiang Cheng knew it best.So he did the push for make him go there.

"Oh hello--" Wei Wuxian put a smile on his face as he walked to their seat, but it was different from his gummy and bright smiles. "--Mian-Mian, what's wrong with your seat?" He asked nicely, looking at the pretty girl sitting beside Hanguang-Jun.

"Ah..I was wondering if I could sit with Hanguang-Jun for this time.I really suck at physics and I need his help." She said with a soft smile and Nie Huaisang covered his mouth with his palm.Because everyone knew it was Wei Wuxian's seat, he happened to sit with Lan Wangji on the first day of school cause Jiang Cheng didn't save a seat for him since he ate all the snacks last night and the only empty seat was beside Lan Wangji.After that it was official, that seat was his.

"But it's my seat." Wei Wuxian's smile got even more disturbing and Nie Huaisang leaned closer to Jiang Cheng, they were both watching the scene quietly.

"He is getting bitchy." He whispered to Jiang Cheng but his brother knew this wasn't him being bitchy, if Wei Wuxian would get bitchy it would include crazier things.

"Is it?" She smiled. "But I never saw Hanguang-Jun sitting beside you, it's always you."

"Oh shit." Nie Huaisang saw the flame in Wei Wuxian's eyes and before he could say something, teacher walked in.Their eyes met with Lan Wangji's for a short while and he felt like Wangji wanted to say something.Maybe it was just imagination, it didn't matter since he was stuck with Su She now.

He put his arms on the table before leaning his chin on them, not even feeling embarrassed as he stared at Hanguang-Jun and Mian Mian, directly.

He knew Lan Wangji wasn't about talking, yes it was actually weird at first since he would mostly nod and not talk if there was no need but somehow Wei Wuxian liked that in a strange way.Because he never saw a person like Lan Wangji, everyone said he was expressionless but it wasn't true.After following him around for few days to realize what was his deal, Wei Wuxian realized the guy was actually deep.His face never changed indeed, but his eyes had a weird sparkling.Wei Wuxian liked it because it was interesting, it was raw, it was something nobody could fake.

But right now he was pouting so hard as he watched Mian-Mian smiling cutely and asking something to Lan Wangji.

It was his seat.

He slowly furrowed his eyebrows when she leaned closer to look at Lan Wangji's notes.

Jiang Cheng facepalmed, he felt that Wei Wuxian was going to do something stupid even before he did a move.Cause he was also taking glances at the two, it was his duty as a brother anyway.

And he was actually right, he didn't even pull his hand away from his face when everyone was startled by Wei Wuxian's voice.

"It's my seat." He was standing right beside Mian-Mian and they were in the middle of a class.Actually he would find a way to save his ass if it was another class cause all teachers loved Wei Wuxian since he was acting like a cute spoiled kid, but it was Lan Qiren's class.

"Wei Wuxian." Lan Qiren said in a steady tone, causing Jiang Cheng to lower his head, he didn't want to watch this. "Go back to your seat, now." He said and was ready to go back to class since everyone used to have this boy fooling around.

"But it's my seat!" He pointed at Mian-Mian like a kid and Lan Qiren was about to yell, probably tell him to go out since he was getting kicked out of the half of Lan Qiren's classes for his smartass comments.

But something unexpected happened, which caused everyone to open their mouths with shock.Even Lan Qiren was confused.

"Wei Ying!" Lan Wangji said and his tone was annoyed, he sounded like 'stop it.' and when Wei Wuxian looked at his face he saw that Lan Wangji was angry.He never called him Wei Ying before and he felt like he used his name just because he was angry, which made Wei Wuxian even get more pouty.

"It's okay Mr.Lan, I will leave before you kick me out.My apologies." He said as he turned to Lan Qiren who was glaring at him like he could actually push that boy out of the window.Jiang Cheng watched Wei Wuxian grabbing his backpack and walking out, he always got kicked out but he never felt sorry about it.Jiang Cheng knew he wasn't sorry about that, his dumb brother wanted that cold prince to react.Actually it would be better if Lan Wangji wouldn't react, but he did, in a way Wei Wuxian didn't like.

"Fine! If you don't want me, it's your loss! Have that Mian-Mian instead! Hıh!" He kept whining as he threw his backpack on the grasses and layed down, using it as a pillow before closing his eyes.It was the usual him, he could put the school on fire and get scolded by the entire world, but he would go out and sleep somewhere like nothing happened.It was simply Wei Wuxian.

"I thought we were friends."

But not this time.

"How can he let her take my seat?" He opened his eyes, not feeling like sleeping as he made an angry face at nothing.

"How can he scold me in front of everyone like that?" He turned to the left side, feeling pouty and very uncomfortable since Hanguang-Jun always called others by their formal names and the first time he chose to call Wei Wuxian intimately like that was this.

"It's my seat." He mumbled angrily before closing his eyes again, he wasn't happy about this.

** _-_ **

"What are you doing?" Su She gave him a disgusted look when Wei Wuxian placed his backpack beside him.

"Shut the fuck up." He said and sat down, he seemed also disgusted by the person beside him.

"Mian Mian is not around, go sit on your place since you are so mad about it." Su She said as he pointed at Hanguang-Jun's seat, which was empty since none of them was there.

"Why do you think that I want to hear your stupid voice?" Wei Wuxian smiled at him before putting his arms on the table again and closing his eyes immediately after leaning his head on them.

"Go the fuck away if you don't want to hear my voice." Su she said, causing Wei Wuxian to put a face like he just smelled something shitty. "It's Lan Qiren's class and I'm going to get blamed with you since you can't shut the fuck up."

"I wouldn't sit with you if there was a seat, you dumbass."

"There is a seat, you shithead." Su She answered and Wei Wuxian furrowed his eyebrows before lifting his head.Su She pointed at the empty seat beside the window. "They didn't come today, so please fuck off."

"My pleasure." Wei Wuxian smiled at him as he immediately went there and sighed.

"His fucking voice and stupid ideas." He mumbled, rolling his eyes before doing the same gesture as always and getting ready to sleep.But he sighed angrily when someone put his backpack on the seat beside him.

"Look Su She, I don't have time for chickens and---oh." His disgusted and annoyed expression quickly changed when he saw Lan Wangji beside him.He was wearing light blue jeans with a white shirt.He seemed so good without actually trying, he was so simple yet so loud.

"Don't do that again." Lan Wangji said before sitting beside him and Wei Wuxian was lost.He looked around and saw that others were looking at their direction, cause Hanguang-Jun never sat somewhere else than his seat until now and it was kind of interesting since they all wondered about the scene yesterday.

"Uncle was so angry." He said in a calm tone, putting his books on the table and not making eye-contact with Wei Wuxian.It made the shorter one huff and lean on the table again.

"If you would say that it was my seat, it wouldn't happen." He mumbled, still sad about the way Hanguang-Jun didn't react. "You know what--" He lifted his head. "I thought we were friends, I thought you liked to have me as your classmate but you casually let someone else sit on my place! Would you like it if you were in my shoes? Everyone says that you are so kind and such a gentleman but I don't think you are actually like that!"

"No." Lan Wangji said as he turned his head, looking at the whining boy.

"What?" Wei Wuxian finally stopped talking and took a breathe.

"I wouldn't like it." He said in a calm but soft tone, he didn't sound mad like yesterday. "Sorry."

Wei Wuxian blinked for few seconds, looking at the other and trying to accept the fact that Lan Wangji, Hanguang-Jun actually said sorry to him.

"I was going to tell her but you kept talking." He said before turning back to his book and Wei Wuxian was staring at him with surprised eyes.He actually didn't expect Lan Wangji to do this cause after yesterday he decided to think maybe others were right and Lan Wangji just let him follow him around but didn't give a shit.

But he quickly put a smile on his face when Mian Mian walked in.

"Lan Zhan, Lan zhan~" He nudged the other boy's shoulder with his, looking directly at the confused girl who realized Hanguang-Jun just changed seats. "Did you miss me?" He asked with a loud voice, obviously making others hear and Jiang Cheng snorted, hiding his little smile as he turned his head away.

"No." Lan Wangji answered, still looking at his book.

"You did!" Wei Wuxian was back, he said loudly as he nudged his shoulder again. "I'm your bestfriend! Tell me that you missed me!"

"I didn't." He said with a stone face as always, but it caused Wei Wuxian to laugh loudly.

"Then can we sit here from now on?" He leaned his arm on the table, blocking Lan Wangji's sight and causing him to sigh before look at him.He was smiling cutely as his bangs were on the left side of his forehead because he tilted his head to make Lan Wangji look at him instead of the book.

"We can't." Lan Wangji said coldly before hitting his face with the book and trying to read it again.

"Hey----why not?" Wei Wuxian whined and caressed his forehead, but this time he went closer and placed his head against to book to force Lan Wangji again.

"I'm sorry." They were interrupted before Lan Wangji could ignore him again, because Mian Mian just walked over with a sad expression.Wei Wuxian just kept smiling widely, not moving his head from the book on purpose since he was pretty close to Lan Wangji.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Hanguang-Jun." She said, actually seeming sorry as she looked down.

"It's okay." Lan Wangji said as he turned at the girl. "I can help you with physics." He said all of sudden and Wei Wuxian's happy face quickly fell down.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, looking directly at Lan Wangji who still ignored him and kept looking at Mian Mian.

"But I must sit with Wei Ying, it's not right to leave a friend like that." He said and Mian Mian nodded before smiling softly, thanking him and going back to her seat.

"So is it just about the rules?" Wei Wuxian nudged his shoulder again. "It's just because it's not right? That's all?" He kept playing but Lan Wangji was already reading his book again.

"There is something else." Lan Wangji said with a dead expression as he kept looking at his book and Wei Ying quickly tilted his head, wondering what it was.

Wangji turned his head and looked at him.

"I have to make sure that you won't do anything inappropriate."

Wei Wuxian sighed loudly before letting himself fall on the desk dramatically.

"Sit properly." Lan Wangji said after a while and Wei Wuxian pouted before obeying. "It's uncle's class, must be quiet." He said and Wei Wuxian knew what he meant, Lan Qiren was so angry yesterday and he was simply annoyed by seeing Wei Wuxian breathing.He had to be the good boy during this class if he didn't want to get punished again.

"Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian's cute grin appeared on his face as he leaned his arm on the desk again. "You called me Wei Ying and said that we are friends, it means that you don't hate it when I call you Lan Zhan, right?"

"Sit properly."

"Lan Zhaaan."

Lan Wangji gave him a look and Wei Wuxian huffed, sitting properly again.

"Damn----I forgot to rewrite." He suddenly remembered as he saw others taking out their notes. "It's because of you!" He looked at Lan Wangji. "I was so sad over you cause you let her sit on my seat and I couldn't even--"

"Quiet." Lan Wangji said as he pushed a notebook in front of him and the loud one quickly opened it.

"Lan Zhan you--"

"Don't make him angry." Wangji said simply, still looking at his book as a wide smile appeared on Wei Wuxian's face, he nodded quickly.

"I won't! At least I will try! Thank you, Lan Zhan!" He said happily and started to get really loud, which caused Lan Wangji to glare at him.

"Oh--" He quickly realized. "--quiet,---yes." He pressed his own palms on his mouth but his smile was still reaching his eyes.

He didn't even realize the looks Lan Qiren gave to their side as he walked in.Cause nobody did this for him before, plus it was Hanguang-Jun who re-write his homework for him.It meant he didn't actually hate him like others said, he was sitting there with him right?

Wei Wuxian smiled and decided to keep following him around despite the comments of others.


	2. Dear Hanguang-Jun

"So who wants me?" Wei Wuxian grinned and opened his arms when they were choosing partners.

"Not me." Nie Huaisang said quickly, grabbing his fork as he sat beside Jiang Cheng and started to eat.

"Jiang Cheng?"

"In your dreams." His brother said before sipping his drink and Wei Wuxian growled.

"Why not? I'm smart! I have a lot of ideas!"

"A lot of ideas that would make Lan Qiren report us to the president." Jiang Cheng said and Wei Wuxian shook his head, his smile disappearing.

"Just because Lan Qiren doesn't like that I have better ideas, it doesn't mean---"

"We are trying to pass this class." Jiang Cheng looked at him. "So it means that we need to stay away from you." He said and Nie Huaisang quickly nodded.

"What do you mean? It's always the three of us if it's a team work and--"

"But if you are in our team he will definitely not let us pass even if we do a great work." Nie Huaisang said, everyone already knew that Lan Qiren hate him, he hate his existence.

"But I'm your friend!" He pouted, couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm your brother!" He looked at Jiang Cheng with puppy eyes.

"You're adopted." Jiang Cheng mumbled as he kept eating and Nie Huaisang chuckled at that.

"Hey!--- Can I write my name under your team?" Wei Wuxian quickly stopped two girls, they were holding their trays as they tried to find an empty seat in the cafeteria. "I can be your slave---I can do all work! I swear!" He said desperately after seeing the look in their eyes, cause obviously they didn't want him.Just like everyone else.

"I'm sorry." One of the girls said. "We already don't have high scores, if we take you to our team he will definitely don't let us pass." She said sincerely and Wei Wuxian just nodded, he sighed before sitting down again, but this time with a huge pout.

"What I'm supposed to do? Nobody will take me into their team since Lan Qiren scolds me daily and hates me more than he hates the devil.This is a team project! I don't have a chance if I can't find a god damn team!"

"You already don't have a chance." Nie Huaisang said with a chuckle but quickly stopped when Wei Wuxian glared at him.

"You do." Jiang Cheng said all of sudden. "Even if you're adopted and evil, I still care about you."

Nie Huisang laughed and Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes. "Stop playing, it's serious! Madam Yu will kick me out if I don't pass this class."

"I know." Jiang Cheng said. "That's why you need to team up with Hanguang-Jun." He said and for a second Wei Wuxian's eyes met with Nie Huaisang's, they were both puzzled.

"Hanguang-Jun?" Wei Wuxian repeated. "He is the best of the class Jiang Cheng! Even if we are friends he will not have me as a partner! He always tells me to shut up and I don't think he actually likes my out standing ideas."

"Nobody does." Jiang Cheng said, made Nie Huaisang chuckle again as he covered his mouth. "You don't have any other chance." He looked at Wei Wuxian and his trouble maker brother sighed, knowing he was right.

"Oh---he is here." Nie Huaisang said as they turned their heads, few girls already circled the tall boy as he entered the cafeteria, probably asking him to team up with them.

"See? I have no fucking change." Wei Wuxian slapped the table before groaning. "I'm going to beg Lan Qiren, or should I be a team with Su She? I don't think anyone will take that asshole---ah!" He got startled when Jiang Cheng kicked his leg under the table.

"You're Wei Wuxian, you're my brother." He said angrily.

"You said he was adopted." Nie Huaisang said, surprised by the sudden serious tone.

"That's not the point." He looked at Wei Wuxian. "Even if you find a team he will not let you pass, but if you're with Hanguang-Jun he can't do that.It's your only chance, go get him before someone else does."

"Get him?----fine! Stop hitting me!" He quickly jumped up as Jiang Cheng kicked him again.

Hanguang-Jun was sitting on a table as the girls got even crowded, Lan Qiren was so strict about the class and they all wanted to pass.

"Okay---I'm Wei Wuxian." He sighed, fixing his black shirt. "I have no shame right? I can do this." He said to them as they nodded, Nie Huaisang holding his fist up to support him.

"Please Hanguang-Jun! I really need your help!" One of the girls said.

"I promise that I will help you with everything! I really need to be in your team." Another one said, it seemed like they were all desperate like Wei Wuxian.

"Excuse me---can you move a little bit---thanks." He finally pushed himself between the girls and got a sight of Hanguang-Jun, who was sitting there weirdly and not knowing what to say.Actually Wei Wuxian realized this earlier, Hanguang-Jun never liked crowded places or places that he had to explain himself with words.So he was probably feeling overwhelmed, the guy just came to eat after all.

"I would like to be in your team too, Hanguang-Jun." Mian Mian smiled softly as she said, she didn't seem rude or desperate like others but somehow Wei Wuxian's eyebrows moved by themselves, just like the way they did every time he saw Mian Mian around Hanguang-Jun.

"Lan Zhan!" He said, practically shouted, with a full smile.Cause he knew other than him nobody dared to call his name, not even Mian Mian.

"Can you please move---" He pushed few girls with his elbow and finally reached beside Lan Wangji.

"Can I be in your team?" He quickly sat beside him, way too close since the girls were surrounding them like a wall.Their shoulders were touching as Lan Wangji finally lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Your brother?" He asked and Wei Wuxian pouted, so fast.

"He doesn't take me cause if he does Lan Qiren will let us fail."

"Wei Wuxian! We came first!" One of the girls glared at him and Wei Wuxian quickly grabbed Lan Wangji's arm.

"But I'm his friend, he will not let me stay all alone.He is the most honorable student and dear Hanguang-Jun will not let his friend fail? Right?" He said as he smiled, looking at Lan Wangji.

"Mn." Lan Wangji said with a soft nod and everyone was surprised as Wei Wuxian smiled widely, shaking the boy's arm.

"Really?" He got even closer but after seeing the look in Lan Wangji's eyes he pulled his hands away, wiping the arm of his shirt and patting softly.

"See? I told you." He smirked and stuck his tongue out at the girls who were glaring at him.

"Mian Mian will be in our team too." Hanguang-Jun said all of sudden, causing Wei Wuxian's smile to fade away as it appeared on the girl's face instead.

"Thank you." She said kindly and Lan Wangji nodded softly as the others walked away.

"Does she have to be in our team?" Wei Wuxian leaned against to his arm as he whispered but sighed as the other glared at him.

"Fine, you're the boss." He said with a pout.

"You don't have any reason to not like her, she is a good girl." Lan Wangji said after Mian Mian walked away and Wei Wuxian's eyes got bigger as he looked at him.

"A good girl?" He got surprised by the definition. "She is a good girl in your eyes? Then what am I?" He asked, not joking but seeming kind of offended.But he sighed when Lan Wangji kept staying quiet.

"She is a good girl but I'm nothing." He mumbled, looking away as he slightly nibbled inside his cheek.

"Bunny." After a minute of silence, Lan Wangji said before grabbing his coffee.

"What?" Wei Wuxian turned to him.

"A bunny." He repeated after a sip and Wei Wuxian tilted his head. "Your teeth." Lan Wangji said before getting another bite and the boy beside him quickly chuckled.

"Oh---my teeth! Yes, it looks like a bunny! Do you like bunnies?"

"Mn."

"For real? Wow! I never thought you would like small and fluffy creatures! You look like a guy who would love big dogs! You don't like dogs right? Cause I hate them! You know once Jiang Cheng provoked a dog to bite me and--" He started to talk again as Lan Wangji did nothing else than giving him small nods to keep him talking.

"Do you think he likes Hanguang-Jun?" Nie Huaisang said as he was watching the two and Jiang Cheng just kept eating.

"What do you think?" He asked back.

"I don't know...--Sometimes he acts like he can't take a step without Hanguang-Jun, but I don't think he is aware of it."

Jiang Cheng sighed, looked at his brother who was laughing as he kept bugging Lan Wangji.He knew Wei Wuxian was an idiot anyway.  


** _-_ **  


"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!"

Jiang Cheng facepalmed as Wei Wuxian stormed in the class with a loud shout and caused everyone to look at him.He was wearing an oversized hoodie, which was completely white and had a huge design of Bugs Bunny.

"Oh God.." Jiang Cheng facepalmed again, this time harder as he saw Wei Wuxian opening his arms with a big smile.Others were chuckling as he turned around of himself and made some dance moves,

"Lan Zhan! Look! Look!" He kept calling his name, opening his arms at Lan Wangji and not caring about the big sleeves which were covering his hands under it.

Jiang Cheng looked up after everyone went silent cause seconds ago a lot of people were laughing at his stupid brother who kept acting like a kid as always.

"Lan Zhaaann~" This time it was more like a whine and Jiang Cheng saw that everyone stopped laughing because Lan Qiren just walked inside, but of course his goddamn brother wasn't aware of it.Worse than that, he was calling his nephew in a very intimate tone.

Jiang Cheng coughed loudly before Lan Qiren could say something and Wei Wuxian quickly turned his head, spotted the older.

"Oh---Good morning, sir." He quickly bowed and ran to his seat, knowing he would get kicked out if he would push his luck with Lan Qiren.

"Lan Zhan." He quickly nudged the boy beside him, who kept staying quiet during the all show but Wei Wuxian saw him looking at his hoodie after he called his name. "Lan Zhan." He whispered again. "What do you think? Do you like it?" He kept whispering with a smile. "Oh come on~" He kept his voice down but he was whining. "Give me a reaction, dear Hanguang-Jun.I swear even if you say boring I won't whine and---" He was going to keep talking but he got surprised as Lan Wangji moved closer.The boy grabbed the hood and pulled it over Wei Wuxian's head.

"Childish." Lan Wangji said before pulling hiis hands away but Wei Wuxian was still blinking cause he really saw him smiling, it wasn't a full smile but it was enough to show that Lan Wangji found this actually funn.

"Childish? But you said I'm the bunny---so I thought you would like it." Wei Wuxian said, not putting the hood down but letting it stay over his head.

"You wore it for me?" Lan Wangji looked at him.

"Of course? Who else I'm gonna wear it for?" Wei Wuxian answered it like it was so obvious. "Do you like it?" He kept looking at Lan Wangji with big eyes and the boy finally nodded.

"Mn."

"I knew it!" He said excitedly, a bit louder than he planned.

"Wei Wuxian! Get out!" Lan Qiren said angrily and his smile turned into a pout.

"But sir, it's been only minutes and---"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Lan Qiren said and the boy in Bugs Bunny hoodies just sighed, pouting at Lan Zhan as he stood up.He turned back to the class when he grabbed the doorknob and showed his bunny teeth, made a funny gesture before Lan Qiren could shout his name.He then ran out of the class, not knowing Lan Zhan was actually smiling softly after he turned to his book.

"Lan Zhan." He sat beside him again after the class was done. "Why does your uncle hate me so much?" He asked with a pout.

"He doesn't like mess." Lan Wangji answered simply.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that you are a fucking mess." Su She said as he was passing by and Wei Wuxian quickly grimaced.

"I was wondering the source of the shitty smell." He mocked back, earning a middle finger from the other boy.

He chose to sleep for the next class cause he didn't want to get kicked out again and it seemed like Lan Qiren would kick him out for breathing.

"Off.." He whined softly as he woke up from a nap, he was sleeping on his arms but they went numb after a while.He blinked for few times, still so sleepy to open his eyes completely when he saw Lan Wangji listening his uncle's class with a full focus, like he wasn't the best student among them.

"Lan-Er Gege, I will borrow your arm for a while." He mumbled before grabbing his arm and pulling it closer to his side on the desk.He hugged the boy's arm with both of his arms to find a comfortable position, he leaned his cheek on it and settled down soon.He was too sleepy and lazy to notice one of his hands were around of the boy's arm and other one was inside his palm.Lan Wangji's hands were bigger than his hands and he really didn't notice his palm was resting on Lan Wangji's.But something else was more important than that, cause Lan Wangji didn't pulled his arm away or moved Wei Wuxian's hand.It wouldn't look that weird if another two was doing this in the class but it was weird since it was Hanguang-Jun, besides touching others, he didn't even stand close to them.That was why Nie Huaisang nudged Jiang Cheng maniacally, pointing at the sight.

Honestly Jiang Cheng wasn't surprised at his brother for going over lines, but he was a bit surprised since he catched Lan Wangji looking at Wei Wuxian for a second.Everyone knew Hanguang-Jun would show them off in a second if they would try to do that with him, but it seemed like Wei Wuxian was special to him.

"Welcome to the club." Jiang Cheng mumbled before turning back to his business, it seemed like there was another person who cared about his brother like him.

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes slowly after hearing a lot voices and realizing the class was over, but he saw Lan Wangji was still sitting and quickly closed his eyes again.He thought Wangji would slap his head to wake him up so he got confused, why wasn't he moving?

"Hanguang-Jun, aren't you coming to cafeteria?" He heard Mian Mian's voice and rolled his eyes in his mind before whining like he was still asleep and hugging Lan Wangji's arm tighter.

"He looks tired." Mian Mian said.

"Mn." He heard Lan Wangji's voice. "He worked hard for the project, couldn't sleep enough." He said and Wei Wuxian tried hard to keep his face straight.He never thought Lan Wangji would care about him like this, plus he was actually saying it loud to another person.

"I will get sandwiches for you two then." Mian mian said and Wei Wuxian heard her footsteps getting far away.

It was really quiet after a while, Wei Wuxian thought the whole class went out and they were probably alone.He was about to fall into sleep again before he felt something warm against to his hand.It took him a while to understand what was happening, but his heart started to beat in a way he never experienced before when he felt Lan Wangji's thumb brushing on his hand.The move didn't last long and he felt Lan Wangji pulling his hand away afterwards, like he couldn't believe he just did that.But he didn't pull his arm away or wake him up.

Wei Wuxian kept laying on his arm as he tried to sleep again, but he couldn't.


	3. Boyfriend Card

  
  
  
"Jiang Cheng!" He suddenly opened the door and Jiang Cheng jumped on his chair, putting his hand on his heart.

"Can you stop getting into my room like we are under attack?!"

"Jiang Cheng!----Did you ever feel like---like your heart is getting out of control and---like you can feel how warm is your heart as it beats so hard---trying to get out of your chest---" He was mumbling as he kept holding his hands right on his heart and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Are you in love?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"How can I know, you dumbfuck?"

"How do I know?"

"Stop bothering me with your heart things, go masturbate or something." He said but regret it as he saw a flame inside Wei Wuxian's eyes.

"Do you think if I masturbate while thinking about him, it means that--"

"Get the fuck out!" Before he could finish his sentence Jiang Cheng threw him the book in his hands.

** _-_ **

"What? But how?" Wei Wuxian stared at the paper in his hand, focusing on the F word which was written with a red pen.

"We did it! Thank you so much Hanguang-Jun!" Mian Mian said happily as she shook her paper and Wei Wuxian's mouth slowly opened, seeing the A on hers.

"But---but..we literally did a group work." He kept mumbling and when he looked at the paper of Lan Zhan he sighed deeply.He knew Lan Qiren hated him but he never thought he would let his group mates pass and let him fail on purpose.Usually he didn't even give different points to groups, he obviously did it on purpose.

"Madam Yu is gonna get mad." He mumbled with a pout before throwing his torso on the desk as always but he jumped on his seat when he felt a thump on it.

"There is a problem with our papers, sir." Hanguang-Jun said with a displeased expression, which caused everyone to look at their side cause he never showed any expressions at all.But more than his face, his voice was also loud.

"What is it?" Lan Qiren asked, walking closer as he seemed surprised.

"Wei Ying." He suddenly looked at him and Wei Wuxian, who never felt ashamed or panicked suddenly felt extra panicked.Cause Lan Wangji seemed really serious and angry, he never called his name like that before.Wei Wuxian didn't even realize when he gave Lan Wangji his paper obediently.

"There is nothing wrong." Lan Qiren said before Lan Wangji could say it was a group work, the guy could be old but he wasn't an idiot.If Lan Wangji would protest against it in the class, he would have to change Wei Ying's mark.

Wei Wuxian nodded, he somehow felt nervous cause he didn't expect Lan Wangji to get mad at this.

"Then I should also get an F." Lan Wangji suddenly put Wei Ying's paper on his. "Cause it was all Wei Ying's idea and I did nothing instead of helping him about the sources."

That was a complete lie and that was why Wei Wuxian couldn't control his chin going lower.Others were also surprised, Lan Wangji never spoke in that tone, especially to his uncle but more than that, who would actually do this to get an F?

"That's right, sir." Suddenly Mian-Mian placed her own paper on theirs from the backseat.

Wei Wuxian was still in shock as Lan Qiren glared at his nephew, nobody dared to breathe, everyone was watching the kind war between the nephew and uncle.

"Wangji--" He was about to say something but Lan Wangji suddenly handed him the papers, causing everyone eyes to get bigger since he never acted rude like that.

"Holding personal grudge to a student is not ethic."

"Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian quickly grabbed his arm this time, he was surprised all the time and yes Lan Wang Ji seemed angry but with that sentence he literally scolded their teacher in front of the whole class, plus it was his uncle.

"Causing problems, being rude, not even knowing rules and playing around is ethic in your eyes? Are you sure you are my student?" Lan Qiren said, his tone wasn't so harsh but sounded more like disappointed.Everyone was holding their breathe since this was the longest dialogue they heard between him and his uncle.

"I'm sorry sir, I--" Wei Wuxian tried to interfere cause he was lowkey scared of fucking up their relationship.But he stopped talking when Lan Wangji's hand grabbed his wrist as he was about to put his hands together and bow his head to Lan Qiren, as a sign of apologize.

But Lan Wangji basically didn't want him to do that and whole class saw it.Nie Huaisang was biting his lip as Jiang Cheng kept watching the scene.

"One shouldn't apologize for the things he didn't procure." He said in a stiff tone and Wei Wuxian just shut his mouth, the guy nobody could make shut up was just standing there with a white face.He didn't know what about Lan Zhan was doing this to him; maybe it was his tone, the hard grip on his hand or the way he stood close to him.He just knew something about Hanguang-Jun was blocking his way, making him obey the boy.

"Don't you think you are only thinking like this because he is your friend?" Lan Qiren said. "Put yourself in my shoes, he always causes---"

"I don't remember a time Wei Ying didn't apologize for the matters he caused, he got punished for every one of them." Lan Wangji, again, didn't let his elder finish his sentence and it was obvious that he was mad at his uncle cause he always thought big of him but the guy obviously didn't let Wei Wuxian pass just because he didn't like him.

Lan Qiren stopped for a moment, like the all class, except Jiang Cheng, he also didn't expect Lan Wangji to stood up for that troublemaker.He realized they've became friends but he wasn't good at reading him as Lan Xichen, he didn't realize they've became this close.

When he was about to say something Lan Wangji averted his faze, like nothing he could say would change this situation.

"He doesn't feel well, I will take him to restroom." He said as he pulled Wei Wuxian and walked beside him.

"Did he just----walked out of..Lan Qiren's class?" Nie Huaisang said as the two was long gone.

Nobody could believe it.

Including Wei Wuxian.

The most talkative boy, who wouldn't shut up even if he was probably in hell and having a conversation with the Satan himself, was following Hanguang-Jun like a good kitten.Everyone was focused on Hanguang-Jun's behavior since he never did something like this, rules and manners were everything to him, but Jiang Cheng could see his shameless brother was so close to get all red just because Lan Wangji stood up for him.

"Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian called him as Lan Wangji dragged him outside of the class. "I'm sorry----I didn't mean to make trouble for you and--"

"I told you to not apologize." Lan Wangji stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked at him.It was when Wei Wuxian could actually see how angry he was.Yes he was displeased about Wei Wuxian getting scolded everytime but he was also disappointed since he didn't expect his uncle to do something like this.

"Okay, I won't." Wei Wuxian said, in a soft tone that he didn't even know he had. "You should calm down." He said and saw Lan Wangji realizing his actions, the angry boy closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, but Wei Wuxian knew him, others thought he didn't even have expressions at all but after spending days with him Wei Wuxian knew he still didn't calm down.

Lan Wangji was still holding his wrist which he grabbed as they walked out and they were alone in the whole corridor since everyone was at classes.

The boy with the bunny hoodie bit his lip as he stared at Lan Wangji's hand, the other boy was rubbing his forehead like he was trying to calm down so he didn't really pay attention.But his hand stopped rubbing when he felt Wei Wuxian sliding his fingers between his.He didn't react for few seconds but when he looked at Wei Wuxian and saw the boy smiling, his anger was long gone.

"Better?" Wei Wuxian tilted his head with a naughty smile and Lan Wangji rolled his eyes.

"What made you think it can make me feel better?" Lan Wangji said, already feeling better.

"It didn't?" Wei Wuxian kept smiling cause honestly after the day he slept on his hand, he missed that feeling.He really liked to feel the boy's cold palm against his and he didn't even know why.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Wei Wuxian asked, his smile never leaving his face as he leaned closer and hit Lan Wangji's shoulder with his own.

"I'm not holding, you're holding my hand." Lan Wangji said as he started to walk again and Wei Wuxian chuckled, cause he could actually feel the boy squeezing his hand.

"If you say so...--Who am I to argue with the great Hanguang-Jun? I'm just an ordinary student." He kept teasing as he was swinging their hands and walking beside him.

"Lan Zhan." He said, holding the boy's shirt with his free hand to stop him. "Thank you." He said after Lan Wangji looked at him. "I mean it." He stared at him for a while and he could swear he saw Lan Wangji's lip curling for a second.

"Hey!----I thought you were a gentleman! Be nicer!" Wei Wuxian chuckled when the other boy just walked and tugged on his hand, dragging him out.

** _-_ **

"I re-viewed your papers." Lan Qiren said before putting their papers on their desk and Wei Wuxian's lips parted, seeing the big A on his paper.This was the first time he got an A from him.

"Thank you, sir." He said with a full smile but Lan Qiren glared at him before walking away, as expected.

"Do you see it? Hell yeah!" He whispered to Jiang Cheng as he put his paper on the air, pointing at the A. "I'm so fucking smart." He praised himself, earning an eye roll from Jiang Cheng.

"It's not because your smart ass, it's because you used your boyfriend." Su She said and Wei Wuxian furrowed his eyebrows, turning his head to look at him.

"What?"

"You clearly used your boyfriend card, you asshole." Su She spitted.

"He is not my boyfriend, stop barking." Wei Wuxian said, making a disgusted face.

"Dude." Su She glared at him. "You are holding his hand."

"I---" Wei Wuxian tried to lift his hand but he really forgot the fact that he grabbed Lan Wangji's hand as he saw the A on his paper and he was still gripping the boy's hand tightly.

"Do you want to get kicked out?" Lan Qiren suddenly said and Wei Wuxian blinked for a while, then realized he was literally holding their hands in the air and everyone was staring at them.

"No----no sir." He said, quickly putting Lan Wangji's hand on the desk and pulling his hand away.

He kept looking at Lan Wangji's face for a while cause he could pull his hand away when Wei Wuxian kept holding it, but he didn't.

"Bitch." Su She whispered from behind and Wei Wuxian, who was in the middle of calculating if they were actually dating with Lan Wangji or not, turned behind to slap him with his words.

But Lan Wangji was faster.

Wei Wuxian jumped on his seat when the boy beside him turned behind and put his book on Su She's desk, very aggressively.

"If you want to stop getting C, shut up and try to read." Lan Wangji said, making the longest eye contact he ever did with Su She and turned his head like nothing happened.

Wei Wuxian pressed his lips together, he was so ready to let out a laugh as he saw Su She glaring at Lan Wangji's back angrily.

"Bitch." Su She mouthed this time.

"Whore." Wei Wuxian mouthed back before stucking his tongue out at him, then he went back to calculating.They were always together, he even let Wei Wuxian get into his team, he even said those things to his uncle and stood up for him.And yes, lately they were kind of holding hands like, every day, but it was because Wei Wuxian liked to have his bigger and colder palm against his.Lan Wangji never actually held his hand first.

"Jiang Cheng!"

"God damn it!" Jiang Cheng screamed as his brother stormed into his room. "I'm going to fucking scream!" He threw his pen and glared at Wei Wuxian. "I told you to not come into this room like we are under fucking attack!"

"Jiang Cheng---Am I dating with Lan Wangji?" He ignored his brother, walking closer with a serious face.

"How am I supposed to know something you don't fucking know?"

"We are holding hands and Su She thinks that I'm his bitch---do you think we are dating?" Wei Wuxian said with a serious face, sitting on Jiang Cheng's desk without caring about his glares.

"Why are you holding hands?" He asked, leaning his back on the chair and looking at him like he is so damn stupid.

"Because..--" Wei Wuxian opened his palm, holding his hand up. "--I'm always warm and his hands are always cold, plus his size is bigger so I feel good when we hold hands." He answered, like it was the most rational explanation ever and looked at Jiang Cheng, who just lost hope on Wei Wuxian.

"Nie Huaisang is always cold too, would you like to hold hands with him?"

"No! Ew!" Wei Wuxian quickly put his hand down, putting a disgusted face as he just imagined the scene. "Why would I hold hands with him?"

"Then why do you hold Lan Wangji's hand?"

"It's----it's because...he is soft." He answered, looking down.

"He is the coldest person ever, his nickname is cold prince and everyone thinks he doesn't feel any emotion." Jiang Cheng gave him a tired look.

"He does!" Wei Wuxian lifted his hand like he got offended. 

"Wow---" Jiang Cheng put his hands up. "Calm down dude, I didn't say anything to your boyfriend." He teased, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"He is not my boyfriend." 

"Do you want him to be?" He quickly asked, looking at Wei Wuxian's expression.

"Why would I want that?" Wei Wuxian looked down again, his lips pouting as Jiang Cheng tried to not laugh.

"Well..If he becomes your boyfriend, you can hold his hand whenever you want." He was about to laugh at his face when Wei Wuxian began to swing his legs while looking down, like he really got shy, which was impossible cause he was shameless.

"Do you think he would become my boyfriend?"

"If he is so smart like everyone thinks, he wouldn't."

Wei Wuxian glared at him.

"Just kiss him or something, I'm done with your calculatings." Jiang Cheng sighed dramatically.

"Why would I kiss him? You are being unreasonable!" He whined while walking away and Jiang Cheng smirked.

"Maybe his lips are cold too!" He yelled when Wei Wuxian was about to close the door, but the boy stopped and looked at Jiang Cheng.

"Do you think his lips are cold?"

"Get the fuck out!"


	4. Don't You Want To Date Me?

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian was trying to reach him but he stopped running when he saw a blonde in front of Lan Wangji.It wasn't like the boy didn't talk to any girl, there were bunch of girls trying to talk to him all day but this one was well-known by everyone, it was the another star student, a girl version of Lan Wangji.

He never saw her with Lan Wangji before, but he felt anxious while looking at the little distance between them.Usually Lan Wangji would put some distance between other people and him, Wei Wuxian knew his every habit so he could usually see the girl was standing pretty close in Lan's standards.

The usual Wei Wuxian would keep walking, bugging Lan Wangji and introducing himself to the girl but this brand new Wei Wuxian, who wanted to feel Lan Wangji's big and cold palm against his, chose to put a pout on his face and walk away.

He started to calculate again, who the fuck was that girl?

"Nobody can break Lan's rules except me." He mumbled and it was true.He was the only person to break the rules and still have Lan Zhan around.

Just when he entered cafeteria, all alone, without the Cold Prince behind him, Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you guys break up?" Nie Huaisang asked and Wei Wuxian sighed.

"We are not dating." He said, sitting across them with his tray.

"But---oh.." Nie Huaisang's chin dropped as Hanguang-Jun walked in with the famous blonde.

"Oh my god---are they dating?"

"They look good together!"

"They're the best of their classes, of course they should be dating."

People started to whisper and Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe.He never thought he could get so angry just because someone else was hanging out with Lan Wangji.

"Wei Ying." 

He was chewing his food angrily when he heard Lan Wangji's voice.He lifted his head and saw the king and queen of the school was standing in front of their table, with others curious looks.

"What?" He said angrily. "Don't you want to--" He was about to grumble but Lan Wangji suddenly slapped his chin gently, making him close his mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full."

Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes as he kept chewing the food obediently, it wasn't the first time Lan Wangji made him close his mouth while eating but others were so surprised at the scene since they never really saw Hanguang-Jun getting so intimate with others, that was why they called him the cold prince.

"Hello, I'm Biyu." The famous girl introduced herself with a beautiful smile, which made Wei Wuxian pout even harder, she was really pretty and he didn't like that.

He opened his mouth to give a smartass reply but with Lan Wangji's glare, he closed his mouth again, gulping the food.

"Here----aaaaa---happy?" He tilted his head and took his tongue out at Lan Wangji, pointing at his empty mouth. "You don't need to introduce yourself, everyone in this canteen knows who you are." He quickly turned at the girl. "I'm Wei Wuxian." He added.

"I know." She smiled but he got confused.

"Really? I'm not famous as you." He mumbled, obviously didn't like her.

"You are kind of famous for causing trouble, I heard about you when you danced with a girl in the middle of the campus."

Wei Wuxian choked on his food, covering his mouth and coughing.

"It was---it was---back then when I.." He mumbled, looking at Lan Wangji. "The girl was..---my friend." He panicked like he had to explain it to Lan Zhan and it made Jiang Cheng smile.

"Do you dance with your friends?" Lan Wangji suddenly raised an eyebrow, looking at the sitting boy.

"I don't." Wei Wuxian shook his head. "I won't---I shouldn't." He said while blinking but he had to close his eyes when Lan Wangji grabbed a tissue and slapped it on his face.

"Clean your mouth."

"Oof.." Wei Wuxian whined, wiping his mouth.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Lan Wangji suddenly asked, making everyone get surprised since they never thought someone like him would let out a sentence like this.

"I saw you two talking, didn't want to disturb." He put the tissue down, looking between Lan Wangji and the girl, their shoulders were about to touch. "You seemed pretty close." He said and Lan Wangji was looking down as he took a step away from the girl.

"My dad is very close to his uncle, we know each other since childhood." The girl said cutely. "He told me about the book you need, I will bring it for you tomorrow.We can meet at the library." She said softly and Wei Wuxian got confused.

"The book I need?" He pointed at himself with his furrowed eyebrows.

"For the literature project." Lan Wangji said.

"Oooh!---that one!" Wei Wuxian remembered, he kept whining about it but since he whined and talked a lot, he didn't think Lan Wangji would actually listen all of his words.

"Tomorrow at library, after lunch." She said. "See you guys, see you Hanguang-Jun." She smiled and waved at them before walking away and everyone was even more surprised now.

"She said you guys are childhood friends, why is she calling you Hanguang-Jun?" Nie Huaisang asked the question they all wondered.

"We are not that close." He said like it was a normal thing as he sat beside Wei Wuxian, others were quiet around since they wanted to learn why she called him formally, they were so ready to accept them as the power couple of the school.

"Wait----what does your brother call you?" Jiang Cheng asked this time.

"Wangji." He answered and everyone kept looking at him while blinking.

"How about your uncle?" Nie Huaisang tried again.

"Wangji."

"Is there anyone who calls you Lan Zhan?" He asked since all of them never really used their formal name unless it was about paper work.

"Him." Lan Wangji pointed at Wei Wuxian with his head.

"Just him?" Jiang Cheng looked at them. "Other than him---is there anyone else who calls you Lan Zhan?"

Lan Wangji just shook his head no, started to eat.

Everyone was surprised at the new information, of course they all heard Wei Wuxian calling him by his intimate name, the boy was screaming his name around and it was impossible to not notice.But it was just him being him, joking and teasing people.They never thought Hanguang-Jun would give him permission, but hearing this conversation, they learnt even the most beautiful girl of the school wasn't allowed to call him that, they started to whisper, cause this was getting too intimate.

"You are dating." Jiang Cheng mouthed at Wei Wuxian, who started to smile wide because of the new information.Somehow being the only one who was allowed to call him that made him feel really good.

"Lan Zhan." He said, poking his arm.

"Lan Zhan." He tried again, but no reaction.

"Lan Zhaaaan~"

"You didn't wait for me." Lan Wangji said, still looking at his tray.

Wei Wuxian was quiet for few seconds, he was calculating again; everyone in there thought Hanguang-Jun was having a thing with that girl and he was only letting her act like that cause Wei Wuxian needed that book, plus he was angry about him not waiting for him but he still sat beside him.

"Lan Er Gege~"

"Oh my god." Jiang Cheng face palmed, Nie Huaisang was choking on his food.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Lan Wangji turned to look at him, like he didn't just say that nobody called him Lan Zhan, even if his childhood friend, like it was so normal for Wei Wuxian to call him like that.

"I was...I mean..I saw you and----I thought...I was just.."

"He was clearly jealous." Jiang Cheng said as he hit Nie Huaisang's back to save him from dying.

"Jealous?" Lan Wangji looked at him like this was the most stupid thing he ever heard.

"I wasn't--"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm done with this." Jiang Cheng said as he turned at Lan Wangji, Nie Huaisang was drinking water now, finally stopped coughing. "He likes you, he keeps talking about you all the time and he got jealous over that girl since everyone thought you would make a good couple."

"What---No!" Wei Wuxian slammed the table. "I wasn't jealous and no---they wouldn't make a good couple!"

"He masturbates while thinking of you."

And Nie Huaisang got choked again.

"Jiang Cheng!"

"You guys need to talk, you are literally holding hands all the time and still acting like friends."

"But I--"

"He likes you, but the real question is---do you like him?" Jiang Cheng asked Lan Wangji, completely ignoring the fuming Wei Wuxian beside him and now everyone was watching the scene since they've got very loud with the masturbate part.

Lan Wangji stopped for a moment, everyone was silent, Nie Huaisang stopped coughing and looked at Lan Wangji like everyone else cause he was also curious about the answer.

"Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian grabbed his arm again, like everytime he did when he was whining about something. "You don't have to answer that--"

"I do." Lan Wangji said, still looking at Jiang Cheng with his natural expression. "Is that a problem for you?" He asked and Jiang Cheng's lips curled up, everyone was also shocked since he was really asking for his permission.

"No, but I wish you good luck with that one." He smiled, pointing at Wei Wuxian with his spoon.

"What?---Wait..--What just..--what?" Wei Wuxian kept looking both of them, seeming too confused.

"He just took my permission, you dumbass." Jiang Cheng said but he sighed as his brother kept looking at him with empty eyes. "My permission for dating with you."

"Hahahahahahha!" Wei Wuxian let out a laugh, covering his mouth before shaking his head. "That was funny and--"

"Don't you want to date me?" Lan Wangji asked all of sudden, looking at him.

Wei Wuxian kept blinking.

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Mn."

"Of course----I do---Why I wouldn't want that?" He said with a stupid expression.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Oh my--" Nie Huaisang was losing his shit with other students since they never saw Lan Wangji like this, he was still the same, he had the same expressions but he was saying the things they never thought he would say.

"Yes!" Wei Wuxian nodded aggressively. 

"Okay." Lan Wangji said and turned back to his food like nobody was staring at them, like nothing happened.

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat.

"Lan Zhan." He pressed his lips together. "It means that I can hold your hand whenever I want, right?"

"No."

"Okay." He just nodded, not pushing his luck but turning back to eat.

Jiang Cheng looked at him suspiciously, cause he knew his brother, Wei fucking Wuxian wouldn't react so calmly after Hanguang-Jun asked him out.

But he was extremely calm.

"Excuse me!---Excuse me---can you move---I need to go there---my boyfriend is over there!"

He was calm and quiet, until he next day.

He kept pushing people out of his sight and reached Lan Wangji, who was in front line.

Jiang Cheng realized he needed a night to actually accept the fact that it really happened, cause Wei Wuxian walked into his room at 4 a.m., almost made Jiang Cheng to have an heart attack and said that he saw a weird dream where Lan Wangji asked him out so casually.

Jiang Cheng had to tell him that it was real, again and again.

"Okay---let's have a talk." Wei Wuxian turned at the backseat. "I don't know if you heard but we are dating with Lan Zhan." He said to Mian Mian and Jiang Cheng facepalmed.He was being so loud about dating Lan Zhan, it had been like a day and he was making sure that everybody knew it.

"Really?" Mian Mian smiled, making Wei Wuxian confused. "I thought you would never realize it." She smiled and the boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? I thought you were into him."

"What? Me?" Mian Mian chuckled. "No---He always helped me with classes and I was just trying to help you with making you jealous."

"Ooh.." Wei Wuxian stopped for a moment, ther remembered all the moments Mian-Mian purposely left them alone and never tried to use any chances.

He smiled.

"Good morning." He looked up as he saw the figure standing beside them.

"Morning." He answered, moving on the seat to let Lan Wangji sit.

"Lan Zhan I was thinking---"

"Did you write the essay?" Hanguang-Jun asked, he was casually putting his books on the desk and Wei Wuxian stopped for a moment, trying to remember what he was supposed to write.

"Oh fuck----I should run, your uncle will cut me open and--"

"Sit." He grabbed Wei Wuxian's wrist when the boy was so ready to run away.

"No! I need to go----for real! This time he will kill me!"

"Sit." Lan Wangji repeated and Wei Wuxian was struggling to get rid of his hold when Lan Qiren walked in.

"Damn it----I'm fucking dead now." He whispered before sitting down again. "Are you happy? I know you have a thing for rules but couldn't you just let me go? He will scold me for hours and--" He stopped talking as Lan Wangji put some papers on him.

"I knew you would forget." He said with his usual expression.

"You.." Wei Wuxian mumbled as he flipped the pages, seeing his homework getting done in the best possible way.

"Wei Wuxian." Lan Qiren called his name. "Hand me your essay, please." He said, obviously did it at the beginning of the class cause he was so sure Wei Wuxian would forget, so he could kick him out before starting.

"Yes!---Sure!" He answered happily, getting up and causing everyone to look at him since he always forgot to do his homeworks.

"I love you." He said and suddenly grabbed Lan Wangji's cheek, planting a soft and quick kiss on his other cheek right before he passed by and ran to Lan Qiren with the papers in his hands.

"Here." He put a smirk on his face as he handed them, he could see how much Lan Qiren hated to see him doing that, right in front of him.

"If you dare to do that again, I will kick you out." Lan Qiren said, but he mumbled, didn't let others hear it.Wei Wuxian knew the reason, Lan Qiren would always scold him so loudly, making it a show.But now he knew Lan Wangji would backfire.

Wei Wuxian grinned before leaning closer.

"You can kick me out, I will take Lan Zhan with me." He said and went back to his seat without waiting for a reply, he saw Lan Qiren's eyes getting darker after seeing his essay, he would recognize his nephew's work for sure.

"Thank you." He said to Lan Wangji, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Mn." The other boy just nodded as usual, but it didn't stop Wei Wuxian from staring at him.

He realized the thing Jiang Cheng noticed for a long time ago, he was happier with having this boy beside him.


	5. My Cloud

"Jiang Cheng!"

"Fuck this!" Jiang Cheng jumped on his seat as his brother barged in and he threw his pen at the wall angrily. "Are you trying to fucking kill me? How many times should I--"

"Do you think Lan Zhan likes me?"

Jiang Cheng looked at him.

"Are you being fucking serious right now?"

Wei Wuxian nodded.

"Do you think he asked you out in the canteen while everyone was watching you cause he doesn't fucking like your annoying ass?"

"But Jiang Cheng!" He threw himself on the boy's bed, gaining a death stare from him. "He doesn't touch me." He said, with a very whiny face. "Lovers usually kiss and make out, but we don't even--"

"You kissed his cheek in the middle of the class, right in front of his uncle's face."

"But it was his cheek, people kisses their friend's cheeks all the time."

"Yeah, people does that but it's fucking Hanguang-Jun you dumbass, nobody even gets a chance to look at him in the eyes."

Wei Wuxian puckered his lips, thinking for a while and then nodding, it was true anyway.

"But still....ooofff!" Wei Wuxian sighed loudly and layed on his bed when Jiang Cheng stood up to grab his pen back. "Maybe he doesn't want to touch me.Do you think he finds it disgusting? Maybe.." He kept whining for ten minutes and Jiang Cheng facepalmed before looking at him.

"I don't know why but that guy likes you too much and--" He grabbed Wei Wuxian's arm, dragging him to the door. "---if you ask my opinion, the only reason for him not touching you could be you."

"What?" Wei Wuxian furrowed his eyebrows as he was thrown in front of the door by his brother. "Me?"

"Yes." Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. "Maybe he thinks that you wouldn't like it." He slammed the door on the stupid boy, who kept standing there for a while and thinking about the thing Jiang Cheng said.It could be true cause Lan Wangji had a weird way of thinking, everybody could see Wei Wuxian being the happiest boy in the school after he asked him out but Wangji was a strange boy, he wouldn't do anything if he wasn't sure.

"So what?! Who do you think you are?!" Wei Wuxian growled at him right before the other boy punched him in the face.

Actually it wasn't an unusual scene, Wei Wuxian was well known because of his ability of picking up fights like breathing.But this time the other guy seemed furious and he punched Wei Wuxian when the other boy wasn't expecting it, so it caused him to fall on the floor.

"I think that's enough----hey!" Others tried to stop him when the furious boy kicked Wei Wuxian for few times, he couldn't even find enough time to get up again.

Wei Wuxian was trying to cover his face since he couldn't stand up, but he slowly tilted his head after realizing there were no kicks.

"Ooh." His mouth opened, just like the people around them.Cause the furious boy was in the hands of, Hanguang-Jun.

"What if he is adopted?" They heard his voice as he squeezed the boy's chin which he was grabbing harshly.Wei Wuxian didn't see the scene but others were right there when Lan Wangji grabbed the boy from behind.They never thought the star boy of the school could be that strong cause he was twisting one of the boy's wrists as he grabbed his chin harshly.He was simply locked under Lan Wangji's arms and he seemed pretty weak like that. 

"What's wrong with that?" He asked again but with the way he held him, the boy wasn't in a state to answer anyway.

"Lan Zhan---Lan Zhan! It's fine!" Wei Wuxian quickly stood up, he knew the teachers would be there soon and Lan Wangji never got included with this kind of things before, as expected.

But when Lan Wangji saw the blood on his lips and nose, he twisted his wrist harder, causing him to let out a painful voice.

"Lan Zhan--"

"What's happening here?"

And Wei Wuxian was too late to stop him.

** _-_ **

It was his usualy spot, the seat he always waited for hours and got scolded by a pair of teachers.

But this time Hanguang-Jun was sitting right beside him.That was why the scolding wasn't same as the usual, they didn't even ask questions, they just told them to never do it again, mostly to Lan Wangji.They were obviously softer since it was the first time Lan Zhan got into a fight, he was one of the best students after all.

"I'm so sorry, I just--" Wei Wuxian wanted to tell him how sorry he was cause he really didn't want to pull him inside this.But he got surprised when he felt Lan Wangji's hand on his face.

"I should've break his arm." He said after wiping the blood on his cheek and Wei Wuxian quickly shook his head no.

"No no----don't do that." He said, cause Lan Wangji never joked.

He was dead serious.

Actually Wei Wuxian knew the other boy cared about him, and he knew if him or Jiang Cheng was passing by they would save his ass.But he didn't expect him to get angry just because he got punched, Lan Wangji seemed really angry, he could see it in his eyes.

And somehow it made Wei Wuxian feel special.

Everyone was so used to see him hurt, or bloody, or getting punished; but Lan Wangji was angry and worried like it was the first time he ever got hurt.

"Uff!" He whined in pain after washing his face, the corner of his plump lips was swollen and much redder, he had few more bruises on his face.

"Does it hurt?" Lan Wangji asked, his dull expression changed as the other boy whined softly and Wei Wuxian stopped himself from smiling.

"Yes." He made a painful expression as he walked closer to him. "It hurts so bad, can you do something to make it better?" He asked as a smile appeared on his bruised lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Lan Wangji seemed like he didn't get what he was trying to say and it made the boy smile even wider as he wrapped his arms around of Wangji's neck.

"I'm asking if you---" Wei Wuxian stopped when the other boy touched his chin with his finger and softly tilted his face.He was so ready to tease him few seconds ago but the way Wangji looked at him made him gulp hardly.

"Do you want me to break others bones?" Hanguang-Jun asked in a very calm tone, but his expression wasn't dull, Wei Wuxian could see he was being very honest.

"No." He answered, he would never forgive himself for making him lose face.

"Then stop getting into trouble."

Wei Wuxian was about to protest when he felt Wangji's thumb on his lip.

"It looks bad." He said while looking at the bruise and Wei Wuxian took a deep breathe.

"Are you going to kiss me or do you want me to beg for it?" He said but his tone wasn't whiny or angry, it was just impatient.He saw Lan Wangji smiling softly at his words and he could swear it made him feel goosebumps around of his body.

He closed his eyes after seeing the taller boy leaning closer.

"God damn it!" He cursed loudly when few people walked in.

"Can't we keep going?" He asked with begging eyes as the boys were casually using the toilet and Lan Wangji shook his head no.

"God damn it." He mumbled angrily before following him out.

A great opportunity got ruined just like that.

** _-_ **

"What's that?" Nie Huaisang tried to take the shiny box from him but Wei Wuxian quickly pulled it away.

"It's a gift, can't you see?" He said, hugging the small box.

"For who? Hanguang-Jun?"

"For my boyfriend." Wei Wuxian answered with a grin and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.

"Calm down whore, everyone knows he is your boyfriend." Su She approached them and Wei Wuxian smirked.

"It's a feeling that you can't understand since you never had a perfect lover like him." He said with a cocky face, sitting on Jiang Cheng's desk and causing him to grimace.

"Perfect? He doesn't even let you talk when your mouth is full." Su She said, raising his eyebrows.

"You're just jealous." Wei Wuxian puckered his lips, looking at his gift instead of the boy.

"I thought you wouldn't let this happen, I feel like your brother will be used by the great Hanguang-Jun." He winked at Jiang Cheng. "Probably he will leave your annoying ass after a long night." He said with a grin and Wei Wuxian sighed.He stood up and walked closer to Su She.

"I can let you watch if you are so curious." He said and Nie Huaisang chuckled. "I bet you can see some moves of Lan Zhan to copy it later." He winked at him before turning his back at him and walking to his seat.

Su She was about to follow him but he saw Hanguang-Jun walking in, so he just chose to sat behind them since he was curious about the gift.

"Good morning----what's wrong?" Wei Wuxian's smile disappeared as Lan Zhan walked closer, Nie Huaisang and Jiang Cheng looked at them with that but they couldn't see anything on his face, it seemed like his usual expression to them.

But it wasn't.

"Morning." Lan Wangji chose to sat down quietly but Wei Wuxian quickly moved closer.

"Lan Zhan." He tried again.

Lan Wangji stayed quiet for few seconds but then looked at him.

"It's okay." He said. "What's that?" He pointed at the box on Wei Wuxian's lap and the boy remembered it.

"Ooh! It's yours! I bought it for you!" He said excitedly and put it in front of Lan Wangji.

"Why?" Lan Wangji asked like he was confused and Wei Wuxian glared at Su She as the guy giggled behind him.

"Cause I saw it and you came to my mind, I don't need a reason to buy you gifts right?" He said, patting on the box. "Take a look."

"Mn." Lan Wangji nodded softly before unwrapping the small box.

"Oh god." Jiang Cheng facepalmed after seeing the gift, they were all staring at their desk since they wondered what he bought.

"He is not serious." Nie Huaisang chuckled, cause the gift was a light blue iphone case, which had white clouds and rabbits on it; a lot of little rabbits.

"Do you like it?" Wei Wuxian tilted his head, trying to catch any reaction from his face.

"Is this for me?" Lan Wangji looked at him and Wei Wuxian aggressively nodded.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan." He smiled. "Can you get used to have me like this already? We are dating, remember?" He said but Wangji didn't answer, he was still looking at the phone case when the teacher walked in.

Wei Wuxian felt pouty when the boy next to him didn't take out his phone and put the case on.Wei Wuxian's phone was always on the desk during the classes, he had a red and very outstanding case.But Lan Wangji would never place his phone on desk like that, he always kept it inside his backpack and he was using it without a case.

"What did you think? He will never, ever put that on.Are you stupid?" Su She finally exploded when Hanguang-Jun went to restroom.

"Shut up." Wei Wuxian said but he was pouting while looking at the phonecase, it was still on the desk.

"I'm telling you bitch, you're not on his level." Su She shook his head. "Just throw it away before he comes." He mumbled and Wei Wuxian glared at him before taking the phonecase.Actually he knew Lan Wangji wasn't all about cute things, he knew the boy never even used a phonecase and that was why he got one.He thought Wangji would actually like it since it was a thing between them.

But maybe Su She was right this time, maybe it was embarrassing for him.

"Where is my gift?" Lan Wangji asked as he came back, he looked on the desk and couldn't see the case.

"Wei Ying." He looked at him but Wei Wuxian was facing the wall, calculating again since he really thought Wangji would like it.Everyone thought he was cold as a wall but Wei Wuxian knew it wasn't like that, Wangji liked small details so he was calculating where did he go wrong.

"In the trash." Su She said and Wangji raised an eyebrow, looking back at him like he just noticed his existence.

"What?" He asked, it was the first time he talked to him in weeks.

"I threw it away." Wei Wuxian turned at him. "You could just tell me that you didn't like it, I thought you would like it since you called me.." he chuckled. "--it's okay, it was just a gift.You don't have to put it on, it must be embarrassing." He said, trying to stop pouting and faking a smile.

"Where is it?" He asked again and Su She smiled, pointing at the trash can.

"Lan Zhan I--" Wei Wuxian sighed as the boy stood up, maybe he shouldn't have buy it in the first place and--

"Lan Zhan." He mumbled in shock when he saw the boy stopping in front of the trash can, without others could understand what he was doing they saw him leaning down and taking the case out which was thrown into there by pouty Wei Wuxian minutes ago.

His mouth was opened with shock when Lan Wangji casually wiped the case with his hand, luckily it wasn't even dirty since he just threw it away.

"Do I make you think that I'm embarrassed because of you?" Lan Wangji asked like everyone wasn't looking at him cause he just took the phonecase from trash can so casually.

"I..---I thought.." Wei Wuxian didn't know what to say, he really didn't expect that.

Lan Wangji waited for his answer but when he saw him being quiet, he realized Wei Wuxian really thought he would find it embarrassing.

The teacher walked in before Wei Wuxian could find some more time to get his shit together and everyone turned their attention to class instead of them.

But Wei Wuxian was watching Lan Wangji as he casually grabbed his backpack and took his phone out, he put the new phone case on and then placed his phone beside Wei Wuxian's right on the desk.

"Thank you." Hanguang-Jun said and after hearing his voice Wei Wuxian stopped looking at their phones, he tilted his head to look at Lan Wangji but got even more surprised as he saw the small smile on his lips.

"I like bunnies." He said while looking at Wei Wuxian. "But why the clouds?" He asked and Wei Wuxian gulped, he really needed some practice about Lan Zhan's sudden small smiles cause it was making the boy feel things.

"Ah that---" Wei Wuxian felt his cheeks getting warmer so he quickly leaned his cheek against his palm, trying to hide his face as much as possible when he touched on the said clouds.

"I thought it's like you." he mumbled. "I was going to buy one with only bunnies but then I saw this one and it seemed like us." His voice was getting even lower.

"Us?" He heard Lan Wangji asking, he was facing the desk and not looking at him.

"Bunnies are like me, making a mess around." He tapped on the small bunnies. "And for me you are like a cloud floating in the blue." At this point he was whispering.

"Is that a good thing? I thought people likes it more if there are no clouds." Lan Wangji said and Wei Wuxian lifted his head with panic.

"No no!---It's a good thing! I mean it's like you're the brightest thing!---I always smile when I look at the clouds and since you look like you are coming from above the sky---It's a good thing." He explained but Lan Wangji's face was dull again, so he pressed his lips together and chose to be quiet during the class.He didn't know what to say anyway.

"Hey---What's wrong? Lan Zhan!" He got surprised cause Lan Wangji grabbed his wrist when the class ended, and dragged him out.It caused a scene since Wei Wuxian kept being loud during their way to the restroom.

"Lan Zhan you---ah!" He grimaced cause his arm hit the wall when Lan Wangji literally threw him inside one of the cabins.He wanted to rub his arm but before he could find time to understand what was happening he got smashed between the wall and Hanguang-Jun.At first his surprised yelp was muffled by Lan Wangji's lips, his eyes were closed since the other boy literally threw him in with force and Wei Wuxian needed few seconds to understand what was happening.He let out a sigh and relaxed his body before wrapping his arms around of Lan Wangji's neck.They could hear other boys chatting and using toilet as usual and he would never thought Lan Wangji would kiss him aggressively in the school's toilet cabin, but lately he was feeling like he needed to learn few more things about the great Hanguang-Jun.

After accepting the fact that he was getting kissed aggressively by Lan Wangji in the restroom, Wei Wuxian was clinging to him, he always imagined how it would feel to be that much close to Lan Wangji and there he was, his hands were gripping on the boy's shoulders as Lan Wangji's tongue slipped inside his mouth.It wasn't sweet or soft, it was demanding and Wei Wuxian realized Lan Wangji waited for this moment during the whole class.So he let the boy manhandle him, it wasn't like he didn't like it anyway.But when he felt Lan Wangji's tongue against his, his hand gripped on the boy's short hair, pulling him closer like it was possibile as he felt his veins throbbing.His heart was beating like crazy cause it wasn't something like he experienced before, he always thought his first kiss would be amazing but Lan Wangji really blew his mind out like that.

And it was Wei Wuxian, it wasn't easy to blow his mind out.

Lan Wangji's manly scent was all over him when the boy pushed him backwards, Wei Wuxian could only make a small sound since the wall hurt his back.

"I'm sorry." Lan Wangji stopped and Wei Wuxian felt his hand on his arm, he realized that he hurt the other's arm while pushing him in. "I couldn't hold myself back anymore." He said in a low tone and Wei Wuxian sighed.

"You are going to be the death of me." He said before grabbing Lan Wangji's cheeks and pulling him closer again.The said boy quickly took the offer and Wei Wuxian felt so much better when Lan Zhan's soft lips were moving against his again.He never wanted anyone like this before, he always liked pretty girls and imagined how it would feel to be with them but Lan Wangji was completely different.Everything about that boy was making Wei Wuxian feel so good, like all the world could hate him but if Lan Wangji was beside him he could handle it.It was weird, he didn't know how to describe his feelings for Lan Wangji, but he did know Lan Zhan was the only person he wanted this close.

"Lan--Zhan." He mumbled against his lips, cupping Wangji's cheeks and softly pushing him away. "We will have a little problem down there if we keep kissing." He said as he pointed at their pants with his head, cause the kiss was getting really passionate.

"Mn." Wangji replied and Wei Wuxian smirked before tilting his head.

"Or I can get on my knees for the great Hanguang-Jun if he demands." he teased as he tugged on the boy's hand.

"Shameless." Wangji said before opening the door and walking out.

"Me? You smashed me!" Wei Wuxian followed him with a grin.Their lips were a bit redder than usual, especially Wei Wuxian's plump lips since his lips were softer and Jiang Cheng quickly guessed what happened, rolled his eyes.He already knew Su She wasn't right cause Lan Wangji seemed like he really cared about Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng trusted him, even though they were not close, he could easily see what kind of guy Lan Wangji was.

"Lan zhan, do you really like it?" His pout was long gone, he was smiling like an idiot and sticking close to other boy as they went to their seat. "Like really? You are not lying to make me feel good, right?" He asked, still smiling while looking at their phones.

"Quiet." Wangji said while placing his books on the desk and Wei Wuxian smirked, leaning closer to his ear.

"Are you going to demand all the time? Have some mercy Lan Er gege~" He teased and saw the way Lan Wangji's lip curled up, but he didn't answer.

"Lan Zhan." He bit his lip before whispering. "Since you kissed me like that you need to take responsibility." He said with a stupid grin.

"I can take all the responsibility." Lan Wangji suddenly answered while looking at him and Wei Wuxian's smile got even more stupid.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Mn." Wangji said before pushing his face away. "Now quiet." He said and Wei Wuxian chuckled.He could still taste Hanguang-Jun on his lips and he realized he was feeling sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling.He was dying to kiss him again but he knew Wangji wouldn't do anything like that in public, so he had to wait until the next time.

But he smiled as he saw Wangji's hand slightly touching to his during the class.Hanguang-Jun always hated the skinship and at first Wei Wuxian wasn't even allowed to sit this close to him.But now Wangji acted like it wasn't an important thing and Wei Wuxian could see the boy was offering him to be a special person for him, Wei Wuxian was so gonna take that offer and make sure that he wouldn't disappoint him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I'm kinda excited (｡◕‿◕｡)  
Hope you will like it!


End file.
